Many services exist for planning a route using a transit system. Typically, a user inputs a departure and/or arrival time as well as start and destination locations to the transit planning service. The transit service then uses the user inputs and transit schedules to solve the routing problem. The transit service then outputs a set of transit options that can get the user from the starting location to the ending location at the prescribed departure and/or arrival time. Some transit planning services can even plan trips that make use of transit options from separate transit systems, such as a local bus service and a national or regional train service.